Ed Meets Al
by turtleidol101
Summary: When Double D's parents move to Canada, they leave their son alone in his house. Or do they? A surprise guest moves in with the nerdy Edd, one who can get into Double D's personal space without the boy so much as batting an eyelash! Find out who this mystery person is, how they know our favorite science-loving Edd, and why they have so much cosplay in 'Ed Meets Al!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, guys! I've been wanting to write an EEnE fanfic for a while. So, here it is! I'm not sure if I want this to be EddxKevin or EddxMarie. Or maybe no pairings. Let me know what you guys want! And if you read the first chapter of my Ouran and Wallflower crossover, I'm sorry for not updating! I hit a total writer's block on that one! **** I'll try to come up with a chapter two soon. This fanfic has been planned out pretty well, so I know where I'm going with it, I promise! Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on with the fanfic! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I (unfortunately) do not own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy. All characters (other than my OC(s)) belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Ed Meets Al

It was a normal summer evening in Peach Brooke. Jimmy and Sarah were playing with dolls, Kevin was playing football with Rolf, Nazz was watching the guys play, Johnny was sitting on the swing while talking to plank, and the Eds were hanging out in Eddy's room, totally left out of the other's activities. Everything was normal, well, for now.

"What scam should we do next," Eddy pondered aloud, lying on his bed. Ed put down the comic book he was reading to shout, "I want a jawbreaker, Eddy!" Double D sighed, rubbing his ringing ear with his finger as he said, "Yes, Ed, You've stated this, in an unnecessarily loud manner, might I add, five times in the past ten minutes." "Well then," Eddy said, a mischievous smirk forming on his face, "Let's get some cash!" "And how do you plan on doing that," Double D retorted, instantly regretting letting the words slip from between his gap. "Listen here", Eddy started, pulling Ed and Double D to his level as he started whispering his plan to them.

10 am the next morning, the three Eds had built a stand next to a tree that had a few tires tied to a rope hanging from a branch. If you looked at the tires from above, it looked like a weirdly made spider web. On top of the stall, a sign read, 'Try The Amazing Super Swing-only 25¢', written in sloppily lettered paint. Eddy grinned as he stood on a stool and called, "Come one, come all, to the Amazing Super Swing! Only 25¢!" Jimmy and Sarah were the first ones over. "I wanna try! I wanna try," Jimmy exclaimed, handing over a quarter, which Eddy took greedily. "Hop on," he said, pocketing the money, "We'll get a few more people on before starting." Jimmy nodded and placed himself on top of one of the tires, grinning excitedly.

After a few minutes, all of the Cul-De-Sac kids were sitting on a tire. Ed laughed as he gripped the edge of the entanglement and pulled back until it was above his head and let go. The kids giggled and cheered, having a great time. After only two swings, though, the ropes started to snap, which went unnoticed by everyone except the smartest Ed(d). "U-um, Eddy," Double D said, gaining his shorter friend's attention, "Look." He pointed at the ropes. At the same time, Ed was pulling the swing up for another round, laughing loudly for no reason as he normally does. "Ed, wait," Eddy yelled, but was too late. By the time the tallest Ed had noticed his friend, the swing was too high and it swooped down, the air knocking over Eddy.

The kids' screams of joy turned to terror when the rest of the ropes snapped and they were rocketed across the street, landing with a thud in Jonny's front yard. Everyone got off with groans and whimpers. Then, everyone was prowling towards the Eds like hungry tigers, or, in Jimmy's case, hungry tiger cubs. "Run boys," was all Eddy said before he took off running, followed by his two friends. They didn't stop until they were safely locked in Eddy's house. Hiding in the boy's room, the three friends flopped on the ground, gasping for air.

About an hour later, the angry mob had dissipated. The three boys slowly made their waay outside, being a bit overly cautious. They were all startled by a loud beeping noise. It was coming from a moving truck backing out of Double D's driveway. Eddy and Ed were shocked. "You're moving, Double D," the taller boy wailed and hugged his friend with a death grip, picking him up off of the ground. "No, Ed, I'm not moving," Double D replied, "If you would please put me down I will explain the situation to you." Ed sniffled and asked, "Really, Double D?" "Yes," the boy replied, starting to sweat from his personal bubble being invaded for too long, "Now, please, release me. It's getting difficult to breathe."

Once he was back on the ground, the middle-heighted Ed brushed himself off and adjusted his shirt before starting, "My parents got relocated to Canada for business purposes. They are moving, but they didn't want me to lose my friends, so they are allowing me to stay." "Who's gonna take care of you," Eddy asked. Double D shrugged and said, "I will. My parents are usually away on business trips more often than not, so the only major difference will be that I have to manage a biweekly allowance they send me for groceries, clothes, and things of the sort." The two boys stared at their friend in shock. They knew he was responsible, but not even Eddy would leave a thirteen year old alone for who knows how long. Ed sniffled and hugged his raven-haired friend once more, sobbing, "You can spend the night with me whenever you're lonely!"

Double D thanked Ed and Eddy made the same offer, which also received gratitude. Even though he would never admit it, Eddy was worried about his friend. Even though Double D is more of a loner, he still needed some companionship. Ed was thinking the same thing, except he admitted it in his own way. The boys then continued their day, either trying to scrape up enough money for some jawbreakers or hanging out. Nothing really changed until the second day after Double D's parents fully moved out.

* * *

**Leaving it on a cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, I'm assuming it's a cliffhanger. Anyways, what did you guys think? If you didn't notice, the title was inspired by Boy Meets World. I doubt it was noticed, but whatever! I've never actually watched the show, but I like the way the title sounds. I don't know the actual ages of the kids, so I'm just going with the following: Sarah, Jimmy-11; Edd, Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, Nazz, Marie, May, Lee-13; Rolf-14. To me, Rolf seems like he's a little bit older than the others. Yeah, I **_**could**_** have googled it. But I was too lazy to! Anyways, the next chapter should be out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, guys! Thanks to those of you who've read this! It make me feel nice knowing someone got entertainment from my story, even if it was only for a short while! **** I decided on no pairings. I might do a couple stories based around pairings later, but this one will be based around Edd and the OC that I'm introducing. I realized after posting my first chapter that I called the town Peach Brooke instead of Peach Creek. ;~; Sorry! I'm going to refer to it as its rightful name in the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I (unfortunately) do not own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy. All characters (other than my OC(s)) belong to their rightful owners.**

Ed Meets Al

It's the second day after Double D's parents fully moved out. Everyone was outside playing, since it was a sunny summer day. The Eds were in Ed's backyard, Sarah and Jimmy were in the front yard, and everyone else was doing something or another in the sidewalk. Well, except for Kevin, who was showing off some tricks on his bike. He started going towards the end of the Cul-De-Sac, towards the road, to do a long wheelie back, when he noticed someone walking towards the previously-mentioned Cul-De-Sac.

The orange-haired boy slowed down, gawking at the person approaching him. It was a girl, who looked to be either an older teenager or someone their age that had matured _much _quicker than normal girls. She had pale-ish skin and raven-black hair that went to the small of her back. It was styled so that she had bangs that curved the right slightly and a lock of hair on either side that went to her collarbone. She had aqua blue eyes that looked like crystal lakes. Her lips were pink and plump and there were pale freckles speckled across the tops of her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. The only blemish on her was a thick scar that went from just below her ear, down her jawbone, and ending just before the left corner of her mouth.* She was a few inches taller than Kevin, but not quite as tall as Ed. She had decently sized breasts and perfect curves. She wore a tight-fitting yellow tank top that had orange around the bottom edge, which was short enough to expose her navel. She also wore a pair of black jeans and grey sneakers. She was the most stunning girl Kevin has ever seen.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Kevin hit a curb and started flipping over. He was held on his bike, which was no longer touching the ground, by dainty-looking hands. The girl gently sat him down and said, "Be careful, kid. You could get hurt." She then gave him a gentle smile and walked away, heading into the Cul-De-Sac. The rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids, other than the Eds, who were still in Ed's backyard, were ogling the girl heading towards them. She stopped a few feet before the group and scanned them, obviously looking for someone. At the same time, the Eds were coming from Ed's backyard and heading towards Eddy's house. The mystery girl looked over to them, a grin forming on her features as her vision landed on Edd.

Before anyone could react, she had shot over to the boy, giving him a big, loving hug. Edd stopped for a moment, tensing up at the sudden contact, but realized who it was when the girl said, "It's been a while Edd! I missed you!" The boy then relaxed, leaning back enough to hug the girl back before looking at her face and asking, "Good heavens, Al! What on Earth are you doing here?" Al smiled happily as she released the boy, only to step around him and wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her head on his. "Your parents didn't like the idea of you being home alone for so long, so they decided to give me a place to stay," she responded.

It was then that Edd realized the whole Cul-De-Sac had been staring at them. He blushed slightly, earning a giggle from Al. Kevin was the first to speak up, asking, "H-How does a dork like you manage to get anywhere _near_ a girl like _that_?" Before Edd could say anything, Al narrowed her eyes at the redhead, saying, "What do you mean '_how'_? Eddward is amazing! How could he not draw my attention?!" "You never told us that you had a girlfriend, Double D," Ed yelled, still looking at his friend in astonishment. Edd's face turned beet-red and he covered his face with his hat, yelling, "AGH! That's extremely filthy! It's absolutely disgusting!" Al, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that she had to drop down to the ground with tear rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone stared in confusion at the two reactions. Al managed to calm down and said, "We're cousins! I'm Alaina, but you can call me Al." She went back to her previous position behind Edd, who managed to calm down and take his hat off of his face. The raven-haired boy turned around to face his cousin. Once he noticed what he was wearing, he got extremely angry and started tugging on the hem of her shirt, like it would magically grow longer, while he exclaimed, "Alaina Whitney Vincent, what have I told you about wearing such revealing clothes?! Don't you already have enough trouble with stalkers?! You're going to make men think that you're easy!" Alaina chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair through his hat as she said, "You're only thirteen, you shouldn't know what 'easy' means." "Well," he responded, still tugging on her shirt, "You're only a year older than me and you know a lot more than you should." "Touché," she responded, "But I have much more life experience than I should." Edd sighed, releasing the girl's shirt, before introducing everyone to her. Over the next couple days, Alaina moved her stuff in and got along fine with the rest of the kids. Well, until she met the Kankers…

***With the scar, if you were looking at her from the front, it would be on your right, but to her, it's on her left.**

**Hello, readerpersons! This took a little longer than I expected. I got caught up all of the other good fanfictions out there! Anyways, let me know what you think! I would appreciate some reviews, but just seeing that people read this is enough to make me happy. **** If you have any suggestions, let me know and I might add them! This also isn't as long as I wanted it to be. ;-; The next chapter might not either, but they will get longer! I promise! Adieu, fellow fanfic readerpersons! :D**


End file.
